


The Tragic End of Captain Marvel

by M (M935694)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Beating, F/M, Guro, Humiliation, Large Insertion, Other, Rape, Snuff, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Captain Marvel gets captured and then tormented by someone who believes she had failed him.
Kudos: 10





	The Tragic End of Captain Marvel

**Author's Note:**

> A commmission

Growing up, Xaemar was somewhat idealistic. Being fed many a tale about the galaxy’s many heroes, he truly believed in them. That belief only grew even stronger when he witnessed one of them in action firsthand. Captain Marvel had come to save his homeworld from a galactic invasion. Before leaving, Carol Danvers had left some of his people with a communicator they could use if they ever needed the help from her again - a memory which he never forgot either.

When the Snap came, Xaemar’s planet, Damara, had descended into chaos. With half of the population gone, the society has collapsed. Very quickly, the confused, enraged people had turned to riots - only bringing the death toll even further up. Among this, Xaemar did his best to care for his younger sister, Damota - their parents gone with the Snap. Still, running from one hideout to another while trying to avoid the crazed crowds, Xaemar had remembered of the device he had seen those years ago. Surely, Captain Marvel would be able to set things right again? B-bring back all the people they had lost… Or - if that wasn’t possible - at least some kind of order to the planet?

Finding where the s.o.s. device had ended up wasn’t easy - but eventually, Xaemar managed to do it. Turning the device on gave him a true ray of hope, something to look forward to. The marvelous blonde woman in the blue who had saved all of them… She’d come back to them to save them once more! It was just a matter of time… A few days, at most! There was no response from the device, but that didn’t bother Xaemar - the man entirely certain that Captain Marvel would come to their aid, unaware that the device failed to reach the woman who left it there.

That very feeling proved to be very costly for the young Damaran. Thinking of their soon-to-be-savior, his movements became much more careless - enough for the many, many gangs which their society had devolved into to find him. Not only him, but his sister as well, at that - the young girl captured by the ruffians along with him.

These people were once respectable members of the society… But the Snap had ended the order of the world as it once was. They had accepted that nothing would be the same as it once was again - and to them, that included such concepts as morality. And Damota was so vulnerable in their hands… It was only natural for them to make use of her. Xaemar was forced to watch as they raped her - his sister begging him for help throughout all of it. It continued on for hours, even days - it seemed there would be no end to it. 

Xaemar wasn’t allowed to miss even a second of it. Slipping away from reality because of exhaustion was only a momentary relief - his captors waking him back up with electric shocks just moments afterwards. They took pleasure in violating his sister repeatedly, but part of the fun was also seeing the broken look on Xaemar’s face. The only one he had left in the world was constantly crying - and that hurt even more than if they were hurting him directly. 

That pain fueled an unbridled anger within him - but not towards his captors. As terrible as their actions were… They weren’t the only ones acting like that. The sad reality was that their entire planet was acting the same way… And Xaemar knew precisely whose fault that was. Why had not Captain Marvel arrived here yet? She was supposed to save them, save everyone… But she didn’t even bother coming here! In just a couple tens of hours, the admiration Xaemar had for her had devolved into just the opposite. Now, it was nothing but seething hatred - and from that hatred, he had gained new strength.

The men had noticed the change within Xaemar as he no longer showed how upset he was. As that took away a part of their fun, and they were already mostly spent, they decided there was no point in keeping it up - but not before one more blow to Xaemar’s psyche. With a quick shot, one of the men sent an energy blast straight through Damota’s head - killing her on the spot. It hurt soooooo much… But it was only yet another reason for him to hate that blonde bitch for not coming to their help.

The men let him go, deciding he wouldn’t be as fun to murder as his sister was. Following that, Xaemar’s goals had changed. Before, he wanted to protect his sister, and to help his people out… But now he had one goal, and one goal only - getting back at Captain Marvel for abandoning them like this. With nothing more binding him down, Xaemar could now go all out on it. Getting off the planet wasn’t easy, but eventually he managed to do just that - and from there, he could plot out his revenge in full.

***

Almost five years had passed since the Snap. Xaemar had acquired a considerable amount of funds in that time - enough to finally put his plan in motion. He also dedicated a huge chunk of that time to developing that plan - all so that he could have his revenge. The real breakthrough was getting in contact with the remnants of the Kree Empire - the galactic civilisation that had taken Carol Danvers in after she had acquired her powers over 30 years ago. Back then they had developed a device to contain her powers - initially with acceptable results. They had only improved on that technology since then - and were more than happy to supply Xaemar with it. They knew how dangerous Carol Danvers could be - and anyone taking her out for them was welcome.

The Kree had also agreed to set up a situation that would cause Captain Marvel to intervene - assuring the woman would be put straight in Xaemar’s hands. Now, all he needed to do was wait for her to arrive…

***

Carol Danvers was in the middle of fighting some giant robot. She had been tipped off about an incoming expanse by the Kree towards one of the planets on the borders of their territory. The way they had treated her had left Carol with quite the disdain for that nation - so putting a stop to their plans was always personal. However, immediately upon her arrival, she had been thrown into a battle with a massive piece of technology she had not seen before.

She had troubles deciding if it was remote controlled, or if there was someone piloting it from the inside. Not that it really mattered - she could destroy the robot now, and track its owner down afterwards if that turned out to be necessary. Her fists glowing with photons, she just continued to hammer with them away at the device. It was strong - but not stronger than her. Sure, it could withstand a beating from her, at least for now - but for how long? The robot had many, many limbs, that were all trying to hit her or grab onto her - creating a dangerous cloud of tools that could all be used against her. Still, there were plenty of spaces for her to stay safe next to it, if she just constantly stayed on the move - and Carol was more than fast enough for that. Avoiding the attacks of the robot, she just floated in the air around it, continuing to shower it with a barrage of attacks. She enjoyed proving to the robot’s owner - whoever could it be - that she was better than their little toy. Stronger, faster, more durable - whatever it could do, she could do better.

There were limits to how enjoyable that was, though. Once Carol was certain that truth had sunk in into whoever was facing, it was time to trash that big pile of metal. Charging up a photon blast in each of her palms, she then released them both at the same time straight into the behemoth she was up against - only to see it fizzle and bounce off its armor. Huh? Why would anyone take precautions against a power this rare? Still, if this wouldn’t work… It was time to apply some more direct measures.

Charging up close to the robot, Carol placed her palms directly against its armor - channelling a whole lot of cosmic energy straight through them. Immediately, they grew hot enough to melt almost anything - and with satisfaction, Carol watched as the metal began to drip from her fingers. She knew well enough that standing still like this made her vulnerable, at least in theory… Still, this was the quickest way to destroying the thing. Well, unless she wanted to unleash Binary Mode on the robot - but doing that seemed like overkill. Even if the robot got a few hits at her now, she could take all of those. 

The artificial limbs hitting her one after another didn’t even make her flinch - the short-haired blonde staying exactly in the spot she was and continuing to melt through the robot’s insides. She only barely felt each of them - if anything, they just tickled her. When one of them pressed its tip right against her nape she didn’t even mind it - not until she felt it stab through her skin. 

Immediately, Carol felt much, much weaker - and in an instant, realized what had happened. It’s been a long time since then, but she still remembered the shameful sensation that came with the Kree’s inhibitor affecting her. The surge of weakness, the place it was coming from, and just in general the overall feel were all very similar to what happened back then. Whoever was doing this made sure to get another of those inhibitors… Ha! As if that could stop her! She managed to overload the thing back then, and she only grew much, much stronger since then. An amused smirk popped up on her lips as she increased the energy output tenfold - already hearing some sizzling from behind her.

Channelling all of her energy into both destroying the device and steadily burn through the robot’s many layers of armor was a huge effort. She wasn’t worried by that, for she knew it was only going to take her a few seconds at full power - but for those precious seconds she was like a sitting duck. Even if she wanted to jump out of the way of another attack, she’d be unable to - and she couldn’t block it, either. She just assumed that it’d be over too quickly for the enemy to get any attack in - or, if they did, that they’d be unable to do any real damage to her anyways.

And then a spiked limb slammed right into the crotch of her outfit.

W-what?

Carol looked down with shock as she stabbed at the metallic tentacle which tore straight through her bodysuit - and sunk right into her cunt. The moment it was inserted, its tip had detached from the rest - and proceeded to burrow up her vagina. Carol watched with disbelief as a bulge moved up her abdomen - but it was too fast for her to react to it. She didn’t even have the time to express any pain as it tore through her cervix and into her uterus - for it immediately broke out of her womb. Then, after a quick trip through her guts, it attached itself to her spine - sending a powerful shock through her nervous system.

Immediately, her powers all shut off - as if they were never there. Her hands cooled off, the glow within them disappearing as gravity began to affect Carol again - the woman dropping down and sliding further onto the shaft which had entered her. In mere instants all that made her special was reduced to nothing - leaving her just a normal human in the embrace of a killer robot. 

Once Carol realized what had happened, she angrily banged her fists against the cold, merciless shell she had almost broken through - the only result being more robotic limbs snatching her arms away. In the manner of seconds, Carol had found herself in a position she had only felt once before… Back during the Snap, she felt truly helpless. She couldn’t do anything to save any of the victims back then… Now, with her powers gone and overpowered by a device many times her size, things weren’t looking good, either. However, she was not going to show that in any way - she was not going to give her captor the satisfaction. By then, it was clear to her that whoever had planned this was certainly gunning for her. Still, even if they had defeated her now… They could easily make some mistake in the future. She’d need to watch out for that - and for the time being, just take whatever they’ve had in store for her.

Still keeping her restrained like that - and with one of its limbs still buried inside Carol’s snatch - the robot proceeded to take the woman to its owner. Xaemar watched it with glee on the monitors in the base he had set up. The devices the Kree had provided him with worked out perfectly! Now, the cunt he hated so much was at his mercy!

Upon reaching the base, the robot dropped Carol off - but not without a pair of manacles binding her wrists together. She tested them out, but they were too sturdy to break right away. When Carol tried to push herself to pry them apart, a shock from the device attached to her spine quickly ended that - stopping her before she could do anything. The shock was surprisingly painful, but it was nothing Carol couldn’t handle - or at least, she told herself that. She was outraged by how crudely the device had been put inside her - her vagina still hurt a lot because of it - but she had to admit that it was a very effective way of bringing her down.

As the robot let go of her - finally retracting its long claw from within her pussy, Carol welcoming no longer having to endure that feeling - she came face-to-face with Xaemar. She had no idea who he was - but she could tell, what race he belonged to. He was a Damaran… Didn’t she save their planet a few years back? Why would he want to do this to her?

“What is the meaning of this?” Carol asked angrily while looking at the man without a shred of fear.

Xaemar replied with a blow straight to her face.

“Quiet, bitch! You’re not allowed to speak unless I allow you to.”

Carol didn’t even flinch at his attack - if anything, his fist hurt a little. Even if the active part of Carol’s powers had been taken care of by the power inhibitor, the passive boost to her strength and endurance was still present - completely neutralizing his first blow. But that didn’t bother him - he had also acquired some devices to enhance his strength just to make sure he’d be able to hurt her. For now, he still had ways to hurt her, though - like triggering the device inside of her. Another shock - this one, more powerful than the one before - shook her entire body. It hurt - every cell in her body screamed in pain - but was over in just an instant. With her muscles short-circuited though, specifically the ones in her knees, Carol couldn’t keep standing anymore - falling to her knees in front of Xaemar.

“This is your place now, whore!”

As the man said it, he walked around Carol - and delivered a kick to her back. With her muscles still aching from the electrical shock, he was able to put enough force into it to make her fall over. Then, Xaemar triumphantly placed one foot on her back - stomping on Carol and pressing her against the ground.

Leaning forwards, he grabbed Carol by the hair - and slammed it right into the ground.

“You’re a heroine no more… Then again, you never were one to begin with.” 

He told her in a mocking tone, his mouth much closer to her ears than before - before slamming her head into the ground again. What was the man talking about? She had saved countless lives!

Xaemar brought Carol’s face down a few more times - only satisfied upon seeing a bruise appear on her cheek. Her body was still too tough for him to break properly in one go, but just leaving a mark on it was a satisfying outcome for now. Then, he grabbed the woman by her short hair - and began to drag her body by it. It required him to shock her a few more times to disable her resistance, as Carol constantly tried to fight back - but in the end, he ended dragging her off to one of the torture rooms he had prepared just for her. Her body rubbed against the base’s cold floor - even with the suit she was wearing, it was not a very pleasant sensation.

Arriving at the torture room, Xaemar locked Carol into some restraints made just for her. Her limbs were spread out in a cross pose, each stretched in a different direction - the short-haired blonde suspended in the middle of the room. Each of the shackles had an a power limiter within it, just in case - it never hurt to be too careful about what the bitch could pull off. Taking a few steps back, Xaemar took a look at Carol’s tied-up form - feeling happy like never before. He finally had her! She was still looking at him with defiance and anger in her eyes… Just as he expected her to. It was what would make this really enjoyable - turning that disobedient look into a truly broken one.

The first step was to get rid of Carol’s clothing. Her pussy was already bare - dripping some blood after the inhibitor bored a way through it - but the rest of her body was still covered in her bodysuit that doubled as her armor. However, the Damaran had just the tools to get rid of it. He decided to start off with an electro whip - the popper of which had been augmented with a small shock device. Not only it’d crack right into Carol’s body with some incredible speed and force - it’d also unleash some significant voltage on the spot it struck.

Xaemar swung the whip - listening with satisfaction to the sound of it cracking through the air, and the slap of it connecting with Carol’s flesh that followed. The quiet buzz that followed was almost too quiet to catch by comparison - but the way her body jerked up in it’s bindings was a clear sign she felt it. He aimed it at her torso, the whip slicing through the material covering it. Even if it was originally designed to withstand almost anything, the sheer force of Xaemar’s blow, when focused on such a small area, was still enough to rupture it. 

After opening a hole in the woman’s clothing, the whip released some electricity straight into Carol’s body. If she still had access to her powers, she’d just laugh at the surge of energy, knowing it’d only make her stronger. However, the inhibitor didn’t let her to connect to that energy, to pull it into her reserves - so it was free to ripple across her body. And go across her body it did - some of her cells screaming in pain as current flowed through them. It was so different from the tingling she’d feel whenever entering binary mode - like this, her nerves were only irritated, screaming out in pain. Her muscles contracted on their own, reacting to the unwanted stimulation - and making her jump up within her bonds. Despite all that, however, Carol still didn’t feel threatened at all - only looking at the man with contempt.

“Was that supposed to hurt?”

She asked the man mockingly - only for him to raise his whip again. With the whip pulled away from her body, he could see a part of her skin now exposed - with the tiiiiniest change in hue signalling the exact spot the tip connected with.

“Quiet, whore! This is just to remove your clothes - you’ll never need them again.”

Following that declaration, Xaemar began to whip her, not sparing her any strength. His whip struck her again and again, each time tearing off a new tiny strip of Carol’s outfit off. The process was long and arduous, but infinitely rewarding. Xaemar felt that through reducing Captain Marvel’s outfit to shreds, he was also taking away a part of her personality. He already took away the powers that made the woman special - with her outfit also gone, she’d be just yet another human. One that’d be nude, at that - another way to humiliate the woman.

Carol took the whipping while keeping up a tough face - though it was getting harder and harder. Her physique was still stronger than a normal human’s, so her skin was still holding out for the most part - but only because her captor was just focusing on her clothes. Each of his strikes didn’t hurt that much… But they were so many of them! He was so tenacious in his pursuit to hurt her! Her body had no time to rest between each of those attacks - resulting in more and more strain being put on her body. Even her outstanding endurance had its limits - and it seemed that by doing this, the man could just be able to reach them. That worried her more than anything. This man shouldn’t have such an effect on her! And yet, by the time her clothes were gone, his finishing blows - despite being just as strong as the initial ones - seemed to hurt her more than the initial ones. Even worse, her body was also showing some signs of weariness unwittingly - droplets of sweat brought out by the exertion forming all over her body.

The more of Carol’s skin was visible to him, the more excited the Damaran man grew. He took particular pleasure in uncovering Carol’s breasts - knowing how significant that part of the body was for humans. Her chest wasn’t that big, but the sight was still interesting nevertheless. He had to admit that their round shape was quite captivating - and so were the tiny buds at the front. The current that kept running through Carol’s tits flowed right through her nipples as well - the sensitive nubs hardening because of it. Growing fully erect, they stuck out proudly from Carol’s chest - turning them into perfect targets. For now, Xaemar held on from picking on them, though - all in due time. Instead, once the front of his captive’s outfit was fully removed, he just walked around her - ready to repeat the same process on her back.

Another several hundreds - or maybe even thousands - of strikes later, Carol’s suit was truly gone. Coming back to the front of her body, Xaemar noted with some amusement that those tiny pink extremities were still as hard as they were before. The air in the room was cold, and some shocks were still able to reach them from behind - enough to keep Carol’s nipples hard as diamonds through the whole process.

Xaemar directed his whip towards one of them - and as its tip connected with the center of Carol’s nipple, for the first time he could see her face twitch. It was just a little sign, but it was a monumental victory for him - and in triumph, he struck at her other nipple. The shocks the whip sent into them tickled her breasts in a way that could even be considered pleasant - if it wasn’t for the pain that accompanied that. Now that he struck out directly against their flesh, he sent each of them into a jiggle - her chest shivering up and down as a result.

The second time, Carol’s face didn’t move - but the Damaran was satisfied with what he had already achieved. It was a crack in Captain Marvel’s unshakable facade, one that proved breaking her was a real possibility. For now… It was time to satisfy the other desire he had built up towards the woman. He recognized it could also be a viable way of making Carol suffer… But truth was, it’d be just a bonus. Ever since his sister had been raped right in front of him, Xaemar had been thinking of one day doing the same to the woman he felt was responsible for it. Now, he’d finally be able to give in to those urges - his shaft growing hard at the thought. Even if he knew Carol was most surely not compatible with him genetically - his cock was still able to be applied to her vagina.

Freeing his cock, he saw Carol’s face twist with disgust. But this was exactly what she deserved - whether she realized it yet or not. Because she wasn’t here, Damota - and countless other girls - had all been put through the same shame and agony of being raped. For all of them, he would do the same to her.

Holding his cock in his hand, Xaemar directed it towards Captain Marvel’s vagina. There was some blood flowing out of it as a result of the inhibitor being installed in her - but he thought of the blue liquid as only extra lubrication. Pushing in, he could feel a shiver going through Carol’s body - even if she didn’t want it, her body was responding to his cock. As his cock was both longer and thicker than that of a human, it filled Carol’s slit in nicely - her inner walls hugging his cock tightly. As a result, as he went deeper in, his dick touched the wounds the inhibitor left on her before - causing Carol more discomfort.

She didn’t show it though, even as he began fucking her harder - though the pain from one part of her body she never expected to be attacked was a bit more impactful on her than the others. Her body wasn’t prepared for that - and so, she couldn’t control her reactions to that as well. Some more signs that it was making her uncomfortable popped up on her otherwise defiant face from time to time.

“Ha! Is that the best you can do?”

She taunted Xaemar again at one point - spurring him to fuck her harder. He picked up the pace, slamming into her cunt with more and more force. As her cervix had been damaged by the inhibitor, the tip of his cock was perfectly able to fit into the hole it used to be - his dick peeking into her womb. T-This feeling… Carol really didn’t like it. It was something unknown to her - and that was making it dangerous.

After raping Carol as best he could, Xaemar came - his spunk shooting into her womb. With the hole in the back of it still there, some of his semen even leaked into her abdomen, mixing with her guts - the sensation making Carol’s stomach revolt. It was so degrading! The man shoot his dirty seed straight into her uterus! He treated her like a cum dumpster! He dared he do that to her! Carol’s head filled with anger and frustration as a result - that persisted even as the man pulled out. Some of his dark green semen seeped out of her cunt, too - mixing in with the blue blood already there.

Xaemar wasn’t done with Carol yet, though. His dick was still ready for round two - and there was another hole he wanted to explore. Taking a step behind Carol, he grabbed her butt with both hands. Carol had some men grope her like that in the past - usually, she sent them home with a few broken fingers. Like this, however… She just tried to clench her anus close as Xaemar tried to pry it open. For a moment, she managed to stop him like that - some satisfaction popping up within Carol. It was short-lived, though - for he had the device within her shock her again. 

This time, he let the current flow through her for a longer time - exposing Carol’s nerves to some more prolonged suffering. Her body tensed up as a result, jerking ever so slightly up within her bonds. Once the current was gone, she slumped back down, her muscles all relaxing after being forced to cramp down. Because of that, her asshole also opened up - her sphincter expanding. Xaemar took advantage of that - slamming the tip of his cock into the tight hole. 

It was much tighter than her cunt was. Xaemar needed to put in more force into forcing his way into it than he had to with her cunt - the walls of Carol’s rectum putting up a fight. However, Carol never imagined she’d need to toughen up her asshole - so, unlike most of her other muscles, they weren’t that durable. A couple of hard thrusts later, they began to let Xaemar deeper into her ass - the alien gleefully doing just that.

Her ass being used like that was another sensation Carol didn’t have a lot of experience with. The pain of having her body adapt to a dick like that was insignificant - but the mental damage of being violated like this was much worse. Carol tried her best not to think about it, but she couldn’t get one sensation out of her mind: that she was tainted now, both of her lower holes violated by the alien’s cock. She forced that thought into a faraway corner of her mind, sealing it off - but she couldn’t truly get rid of it.

Cumming into Captain Marvel’s ass, Xaemar felt incredibly empowered. This was once an incredibly powerful woman - but now, she was just his fucktoy! Served her right. Her sister still suffered so much more!

For the moment, two orgasms using Carol’s body were enough for her captor. It wasn’t as successful in bringing Carol down as he had hoped for - but at least the seeds of defeat were planted in her mind. They needed some time to grow… He needed to keep his guest occupied until then.

Next step was something Xaemar had hired some help for. As great as it felt to hurt her directly with his own hands, he knew there were people who could do it much better. Hiring a number of professional torturers to torment her constantly was an investment he was more than ready for. Now, he invited them all into the room - and was looking forward to seeing them at work.

The first thing they tried on Carol was just a pure, physical beating. Even if her skin was much tougher than that of a normal human, without Carol powering it up it wasn’t impenetrable. Her body was showered with a barrage of punches and kicks - not unlike those she had dished out on Xaemar’s robot upon arriving there. With one exception - that metal was, as it turned out, more durable than her body was. Bruises quickly began to pop up all over her fair skin. Darker, red, and even blue spots appeared all over it in the spots that Carol was hit in the hardest - and, as a result, those spots were only attacked even more viciously.

Carol didn’t show any reaction to these, though. The force of the blows made her body swing in her bindings, but Captain Marvel was doing her best to appear unfazed. It was just a training session, she was telling herself. They’re all trainers you hired to make yourself get even stronger. Her body burned with desire to blast them all with her powers, though - but she knew it was impossible. Upon any sign that she was trying to gather some energy for an attack, the device would shock her - breaking her concentration and causing that energy to discharge through her body as well. That wasn’t the only time the device shocked her, though. Xaemar let it fry her at seemingly random intervals - and each time, it lasted a little longer than before. With the device being connected directly to her nervous system, she couldn’t deny that it hurt. She thought she was alright with pain like that, but as it continued, and she was given no respite from it, it was getting harder and harder to keep that feeling going.

The shocks also caused her organs to get a lot more irritable. First and foremost, her sweat glands - her body starting to sweat profusely. The sweat ran down her body, with droplets of it clearly visible on her skin - and sent flying through the air by some of the hits. Similarly, hits to other areas of her body caused her to excrete other bodily liquids. The punches at her face caused saliva to fly out of her open mouth - sometimes, with a part of one of her teeth, too. Punches towards her abdomen, meanwhile, shifted its contents around. Squeezing on her womb, they forced more blood and their boss’s spunk out of her vagina - having it flow both down her thighs and squirt onto the ground below.

There was one more aftereffect to the hits to her belly, though. After her stomach had been hit directly enough times, it just couldn’t take it anymore. The exertion caused it to release all of its contents back up - Carol throwing up. The filth flooded out of her mouth, barf dripping down her chin. Most of it ended up on the ground below, but some of it also ended up on her chest and even her stomach - Carol’s body covered in her own waste.

Throwing up in front of all those people was another blow to Carol’s mentality. Was there any point pretending that she was so strong and unshaken after her body betrayed her like this? All those men have seen her in this miserable state already… Her body showed them, how weak it really was. W-was this really the case? W-without her powers, she was this helpless?

As Carol wondered that, the men continued hurting her. The shocks grew even more frequent than before, and they were starting to take their toll on her body. Her muscles were screaming out in pain for longer and longer after each of them. Eventually, these two caught up to one another - meaning the pain in her muscles never went away. And with these parts of her body constantly screaming out in pain, it made everything else feel so much worse! Carol was now dreading every second - scared that the device would shock her again. The longer she went without being shocked, the more afraid she was - until finally, those fears were fulfilled as current would flow through her body once more. And then, the cycle would begin anew - Carol’s head spiraling into despair.

The torturer’s next step was to grab one of Carol’s arms. Straightening it out, one of them then smashed right into her elbow - breaking it at that spot. Her arm hung limply in its binds - and the men continued to do the same to her other arm as well. Her legs also received the same treatment - all of Carol’s limbs crippled in quick succession. Breaking her bones didn’t really bother her that much, though. The Kree blood flowing in her veins would cure them much quicker than most other humans. Sure, the pain was pretty strong - but Carol managed to keep herself in check despite that, if only barely.

Not too long afterwards, her body betrayed her again. Her bladder couldn’t handle all the shock her body was being put through - and so, it voided itself. It wasn’t for long, but the stream of golden coming from her urethra was unmistakable. And so was the shame that filled her as a result - she even pissed herself in front of them! That drove it in fully, just how pathetic she was - at least to her. She just hung her head in shame afterwards, done with playing it tough. The next time she was shocked, she screamed out in pain - a sign of how successful they were.

Satisfied with that, Xaemar ordered his thugs to rape her. Only a handful of them, though - those of them who had truly massive cocks. Carol’s eyes widened in shock and horror as she saw one of them approach her. That… thing was as thick as her leg! She stared in horror at the alien’s giant cock as he put it in between her spread legs - then thrust right in. She had already taken one rough entrance before, so she knew what to expect - but feeling her entrance be torn open to let a cock in like that still hurt. Her already wounded vaginal canal was forced to stretch to its limit - and her cervix became just a thing of the past. Her womb was ballooned out as the monstrous cock slid straight into it - Carol screaming in pain as a result.

Since a few hours had passed since the inhibitor had been installed in her, the tear in her uterus that the device had created was already partially healed. Still, that part of her womb was much weaker - and so, it was the part that tore first. The man’s cock made the tear much bigger than before, though - enough for his dick to go through it. Her womb was reduced to just a wrapper for his cock as it ventured into her guts - a huge bulge appearing in her stomach.

Carol looked down at that bulge with a mixture of horror and disbelief. This was worse than anything she could have ever imagined… Not only did the man rape her, he was turning her into breeding stock for all of his lackeys! She was so much more to be just used like this… And yet, here she was - and it seemed there was no way for her to break out. Her power… She wasn’t going to get it back. She wasn’t going to break out of here… She was just going to be raped and tortured for that bastard’s fun…

The alien within her began to move - and Carol nearly threw up again. She could feel him so deep in her insides… Her stomach revolted again as she felt the tip of his dick ram into it. If there was still anything left in her stomach, she would have left it out - but as there wasn’t, she just felt her stomach flip upside down. The thrusts ruined her uterus further - and most of her vagina was just a very wide canal. He continued to rape her like that for a while, before spilling his seed straight into her abdomen - Carol disgusted by the sensation even more.

As nauseating as that rape was, there was a bright spot for Carol in all of it. The shocks have stopped - at least those repeated, random ones. She was certain she’d trigger one again if she tried doing anything… So she didn’t even dare to try. The relief from the terrible pain was very welcome - Carol’s body slowly recovering from the worst she had suffered through. She didn’t even realize, what she was thinking - that she was grateful the men were raping her. That she wished that the rape would go on as long as it could, that it’d keep the pain away from her for a while longer.

Carol got her wish - for the big-dicked aliens used her body for a long time. During that period, she was reduced to being just a cocksleeve for them - but she didn’t really mind. Eventually, though, they were finished with her - and Xaemar decided that it was a good moment to take a break. He definitely needed some sleep, and his hired goons probably would benefit from that too… Some time to rest up and let their balls get some jizz again. Also, they needed to let Carol heal a little - as she was now, her holes weren’t really usable for those of them with normal-sized cocks anymore. Fortunately, Captain Marvel’s healing factor was very strong - enough that it’d restore her pussy to a more acceptable state overnight.

During that time, Carol wasn’t given any rest, though. They’ve hooked her up to a machine that had only one goal in mind - to constantly keep raping her. One piston was inserted into her gaping cunt, another one slid into her anus - and a third one entered her mouth. Her mouth remained unused before due to the fear of Carol biting them - but a metallic shaft was safe from that. The three robotic cocks would keep fucking Carol through the night, without giving her even a moment to rest. As if that wasn’t enough… Since the dicks were metallic, there was no reason not to keep the shocks going - so Xaemar did just that. 

Because of that, the night ended up being incredibly painful for Carol. Unable to sleep, tortured and penetrated artificially - her body strained significantly as it started to regenerate. By the time morning came again, a very sweaty Carol was hanging limply in her bindings - completely drained. Xaemar just shocked her back to awakeness, though - and he and his employees resumed with the torture.

***

That same pattern continued for a number of days - though Carol quickly lost track, how much time had passed. During the day, she’d be tortured and raped or both at once - and during the night, strapped into a machine that’d keep raping her. She was given no respite, no time to rest at all. Even when they raped her, she wasn’t safe like during the first day. In fact, hurting her during the rape was what her tormentors preferred - for her insides clenched hard on their cocks as a result. During the nights, all of that damage was healed away anyways - so they could be as rough with her as they desired.

Captain Marvel lasted for ten days, but on the eleventh she couldn’t hold her tears in anymore. During that day, she gradually devolved into a crying, sobbing wreck. She begged the men to stop, she cried how much it hurt. She complained how big the cocks penetrating her were - she cried as she felt them cum straight into her unwilling flesh.

Even after that, she continued to suffer through that for nearly two more weeks before she had completely broken down mentally. Uninterrupted pain and endless tears became the norm for her. She begged for the suffering to end constantly, searching desperately for a way out. Finally, a few days later, she had found it. Death. She just needed to die, and then it’d all be over.

She asked all of her torturers for death, begging each and every one of them desperately - but she wouldn’t be granted the release of death. However, hearing it was infinitely satisfactory for Xaemar. This was it - the woman he hated wished that her life would end, all because of his actions. He had succeeded… But just letting her die felt wrong. She didn’t deserve such an easy way out.

Xaemar approached Carol again as she was being hooked up to the machine that had become her nightly companion. She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears - her face showing no signs of the strong woman she once was.

“Please, kill me! Please, let this end!”

She begged, but he just shook his head.

“No, I won’t. No one will. You won’t be allowed to die - not now, not ever. My machines will keep you going forever - forced to suffer like this endlessly. This is how your life will always be like from now on. I, however, have no more use for you. Since you’re really just a whore now, though… You will serve people as one. A much more reliable service than what you used to do. Like this, you won’t abandon anyone ever again - anyone who wants to fuck you will be able to do so.”

Listening to this shattered Carol’s brain even further. She’d live like this… Forever? N-no… This couldn’t be true!

But it was. Soon afterwards, Carol had been transported to one of the galaxy’s most active planets. There, she had been installed as an attraction in one of the many underground brothels. Once the word spread, people from all over the galaxy would journey there just for the chance to fuck the once-great heroine, to see how far she has fallen. She was never taken out of her bindings, though - and the inhibitor within her kept shocking her, just as much as it used to. The customers were invited to do whatever they wanted with her, as long as they didn’t kill her - each new visitor putting Carol through some new kind of torture she had never imagined before. The broken woman begged each of her customers for death, but no one would ever grant it to her - Captain Marvel forever bound to be a just a fucktoy for some of the galaxy’s richest.


End file.
